Three Days in Memphis
by neila cross
Summary: When two very different people with an uncanny resemblance switch places, anything could happen.  NOTE: This is not a femlash.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Days in Memphis**

**Prologue**

_**Welcome to Memphis, Tennessee**_

Sharpay sat bolt upright and groaned, falling right back on the bed. She cursed and shielded her eyes from the slanted rays of the sun spilling through the blinds. When her eyes got used to the brightness, Sharpay sat up again, slowly, and stifled a scream. She didn't have to look beyond the blue and gold comforters with the big Lancer University logo in the middle to know that she wasn't in the Peabody Hotel anymore.

_Urgh_… she groaned, wondering how she got herself into this mess. The door to her left opened and a tall girl with curly blonde hair entered. She stood at the foot of the bed, hands on her hips.

"Savannah," she said sternly, "It's seven in the morning, we still have a routine to practice and the team needs you." Sharpay raised an eyebrow and that's when she noticed the blue and gold cheerleading uniform.

"Oh no…" she mumbled falling back onto the bed as the memories came back…

**\m/**

The plane touched down JFK International and taxied down the runway to an available tarmac. Passengers got off and automatically headed to the Baggage Claim area to get their luggage and then head on out to New York.

Sharpay Evans got off the plane and took in her surroundings; she smiled. Finally, she thought, I'm in New York where I ought to be. With a spring to her step, she quickly followed the passengers who were on their way to collect their belongings. She clutched her Louis Vuitton Sunbeam close to her as she made her way and only loosened her grip when she was a safe distance from people.

In the Baggage Claim area, she got bored waiting for the rest of her Louis Vuitton luggage to materialize. There were only two: a Keepall 45 canvas bag and a Pégase 65 rolling luggage but they don't seem to appear on the conveyor belt which kept revolving slowly, showing other people's luggage. Sharpay tapped her Manolo Blahniks in impatience. The excitement was making her fidgety. It had been so long, for her, since she last saw her twin brother Ryan and she couldn't wait to dash out and look for him in the crowd. Why couldn't she have taken the Evans' Gulfstream G650? Because Daddy needed it for a meeting, she remembered. Her phone rang and Sharpay glanced at the screen, smiled at the name and clicked the Answer button of her iPhone.

"What is taking you forever over there?" her twin brother, Ryan Evans', whined jokingly on the other end of the line. Sharpay rolled her eyes and strained her neck to check if her bags were out.

"I think they stole it," she told him matter-of-factly and fought the sigh of relief that was about to escape her lips when she saw the Louis Vuitton bags, especially customized for her – they were both pink and had SE monogrammed on prominent corners of the bag. She heard her brother snort.

"Nobody would want to be caught strutting around with _your _luggage. They're too pink and shiny for a normal person." Ryan told her with a laugh.

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" Sharpay asked while she smiled coyly at some cute guy who immediately walked over and got her luggage. She winked at him and he smiled at her, both flirting with their eyes. The guy's mother called him and he left reluctantly. Sharpay forgot about him the moment he turned his back on her and after checking both bags and making sure everything was in place, started walking towards the exit with them.

"If I said you were, are you going to have a fit in there?"

"Oh no Ryan, I'd have a fit right here."

Ryan Evans saw his sister walking out of the airport, her hips sashaying, and men gawking at her behind. She wore a pair of True Religion dark skinny jeans a yellow, Mango tee under a grey tweed blazer folded to the elbows. She completed her look with her favorite Manolo Blahnik pumps and her trademark smirk. It was simple yet chic and the way she carried herself – with superior confidence – had everybody's heads turned.

Sharpay stopped in front of her brother and gave him a once over. Ryan hadn't changed much; the twins still have the telepathic ability to wear matching clothes. Ryan was wearing Michael Kors tweed slacks, a yellow Lacoste polo with a dark vest with his trademark fedora: a sleek black one at that.

"Well the sad truth of it all is that you are beyond normal. I missed you Shar." Ryan had already pocketed his phone and was now hugging his sister. Sharpay hugged him back just as tightly and followed him to his Audi TT Roadster. She stared at the silver coupe in surprise.

"What happened to your Vespa?" she asked suddenly. Her brother raised an eyebrow from where he stood at the back of the car. He opened the trunk and put Sharpay's luggage in it.

"It broke down and I sold it – not for the same price as this one, of course – but after Mom got wind that I was riding public transport made Dad buy me a car… and you know Dad." Ryan explained.

"Whoa good thing you told me. Otherwise I would wonder why my brother suddenly became interested in cars!" the twins laughed as Ryan started the car and drove to his apartment in New York City.

After lunch and shopping, Sharpay told her brother that she was going to prepare dinner. Ryan was initially surprised but he trusted his sister. He told her he was going to pick up Kelsi from Juilliard before she pulls another one of her all-nighters.

"You live together, you study in the same school together… there is something you're not telling me Ry." Sharpay commented slyly and noticed her brother's ears turn crimson.

"What's to tell?" he retorted with a feeble smile but he knew that she knew even if he didn't say anything.

"You're a couple!" Sharpay squealed in delight and Ryan just smiled.

"That we are," he muttered nodding his head, "That we are…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" his sister pouted.

"I was supposed to surprise you. Kelsi was supposed to go with us then I'd kiss her and then you'd go into shock but…"

"…you failed. Epic fail." Sharpay teased and giggled. Her twin tipped his hat to her and left the apartment while Sharpay started on her pasta. She couldn't cook as well as Zeke, her ex-boyfriend but she could cook simple recipes which delighted her parents.

When the couple was back and dinner was being consumed, stories of East High memories were told as well as college stories. Sharpay was quite uncomfortable with the topic as she really had no stories to tell except…

"I just dropped out of college." Sharpay announced, more like blurted, when she felt that the conversation was about to turn to her. Ryan and Kelsi stopped eating and stared at her, mouths agape.

"You what?" Ryan was the first to react albeit vehemently. Kelsi put a hand on his arm and looked at Sharpay. After four years of being terrified of her during highschool, Kelsi gradually became Sharpay's friend because Ryan kept bringing her along to all of his family's events. They've been good friends since.

"Why?" was Kelsi's only reaction to the announcement. Sharpay looked at her gratefully.

"Last summer, Daddy let me go to LA to act at the production of Wicked. An agent saw me, signed me up with a manager and he got me to another production which took me all around the West Coast. Now I'm going to do a play here in the East aka New York." Sharpay explained with pride. Her brother eyed her critically. She knew he was thinking but she wished he wasn't looking at her that way.

"Do Mom and Dad know?" he asked warily. He hoped that they did – at least he'll be able to accept that.

"Of course they do Ry!" his twin laughed and added, "I told them and they said okay."

"Whew! I thought you were trying to be a rebel… or something." Ryan shook his head and continued eating. Kelsi congratulated Sharpay and everything was back in full swing.

In the next days to come, Sharpay had technically moved in with her brother. The apartment had two bedrooms and was spacious enough for the three of them to keep their privacy. Sharpay attended rehearsals in a nearby studio while Ryan and Kelsi, of course, continued their education.

Days became months and eventually the rest of Sharpay's wardrobe was sent to New York. She became a fixture in the apartment and her twin brother and his girlfriend were happy to have her around. They both noticed the change in Sharpay. She was still the same, bitchy, self-confident and talented but the icy aura that cocooned her in highschool was gone. In its place was a mature, fun-loving, adventurous woman who was free-spirited and ambitious.

The day of the play drew near and Sharpay was busy doing commercial promotions and live promotions all around New York. Since she had a lead role, avid theater-goers immediately recognized the young breakout star. They couldn't wait to watch her perform in New York.

Sharpay Evans' name and reputation rapidly gained fame. Paparazzi had started tracking her down and taking pictures of her. An article in various magazines and newspapers were published. Even Ryan and Kelsi were interviewed. The dream was finally coming true for Sharpay – she was a media darling and she was about to become a star!

All the buzz and excitement however, took a different tune when Ryan came home early a week before the first showing. He found Sharpay curled up on the couch in the den, reading a book, looking peaceful. He didn't want to disturb that peace but he knew he had to. It wouldn't be pleasant. Sharpay looked up from her book, _Unbearable Lightness_, and saw her brother looking at her grimly.

"Ry? Is there something wrong?" she asked unsure of why he was looking at her that way. Wordlessly her brother handed her a newspaper, _The New York Times_, opened and folded to a certain page. Sharpay read the article, tears starting to stream down her cheeks when she finished it.

"Is it true?" her twin asked, knowing very well that it was not, but he had to be sure. Sharpay cried harder but shook her head.

"How can you even ask that?" she yelled, "I know who did that! Lizzie Van Buren that's who! That bitch Tiara must've done something stupid and now she's trying to make me a scapegoat!" Sharpay got even more hysterical and Ryan caught a glimpse of the old Ice Queen. He tried to comfort his sister.

"Okay! One minute I was finishing my piece and the next thing I know Sharpay is hiding her porn star past? Can anyone explain to me what is going on?"

Kelsi half-yelled through the commotion as she burst into the apartment. She explained to the Evans twins that she was in Starbucks when she saw the newspaper and read the bogus story of Sharpay's supposed past. Sharpay finally calmed down. Ryan made them all tea and waited for his sister's explanation.

"I was assisting Ms. Darbus in the Drama Department in East High, remember?" Ryan and Kelsi nodded.

"Tiara Gold wasn't happy I was still around. She wanted to take my place but she can't and she tried everything to make Ms. Darbus throw me out." Ryan and Kelsi glanced at each other; it reminded them of Sharpay back in highschool – notoriously trying to get Troy Bolton, doing everything in her power.

"So we got into an argument and Ms. Darbus sided with me, of course," Sharpay boasted with a flick of her golden hair, "And this made Tiara even madder. She waited until I walked out of East High and threatened to take revenge on me one day… and that's today!" she sobbed again. Kelsi wrapped her arms around Sharpay while Ryan re-examined the article for clues.

"How can the article written by Lizzie Van Buren be Tiara's revenge piece?" he asked curiously. Sharpay extracted herself from Kelsi and dabbed a handkerchief to her tears.

"Lizzie Van Buren," she began and paused dramatically, "Happens to be Tiara Gold's older sister." Her captivated audience's jaws' dropped.

"How can this be?" Kelsi whispered. She lived in New York long enough to know that LVB was a celebrated columnist of the_ New York Times_. Her articles were very well-written though it is considered by some, as gossip in an elevated form.

"I did my research on Tiara Gold. She came from London, the youngest of four children, all born between long intervals. Lizzie, who is the second to the eldest, left for New York right after college and married Arthur Van Buren who is a prominent lawyer. She became a journalist – more as a hobby than a true calling. Few years later, Tiara came but she stayed in Albuquerque as the Gold's business transferred there and not New York. She does visit her sister from time to time." Sharpay explained. Kelsi was wild-eyed with the knowledge she had but Ryan was used to his twin doing research on any potential enemy.

"So are you going to sue her?" Ryan asked knowing that it was the only thing to do.

"Of course I'm going to sue her!" his sister cried indignantly, "But not here."

"What do you mean not here?" Kelsi asked, "If you don't sue her at once people will think that you're trying to cover up your past."

"As much as I want to sue her here, I think I also told you guys that Arthur Van Buren, her husband, is a prominent lawyer here? Meaning he could beat us to a pulp if we even try to settle?" Sharpay snapped.

"Then where are you planning to file the case?" Kelsi asked, looking confused.

"Albuquerque, of course! Dad knows most of the lawyers there, our uncle being one himself." Ryan answered his girlfriend. With that, Sharpay took out her iPhone and with her perfectly manicured hands continuously tapped the touchscreen until she reached her father's contact number.

**\m/  
**

In one of the private hangars of JFK International, a sleek Audi followed by a maroon Mercedes entered. Both cars stopped near a large white Gulfstream G650 that said _EvansInternational _in big black bold letters at the tail. From the Audi, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi stepped out and assistants who were waiting at the side attended to their luggage. Ryan glanced at the Mercedes where a tall lean man got out.

Sharpay's manager, Tom McKay, arrived at the Evans' apartment in New York City the moment Sharpay pressed the End button on her iPhone. He already knew that Sharpay had already read the article and was planning to sue though no words were yet exchanged. Tom agreed to the plan so far and said he had a press conference planned that night.

What Sharpay liked about Tom was his ruthless efficiency. If he sees talent, he signs them up and pours attention over them – taking very good care of them; nothing to excess that the press can use as ammunition. When he read the article, Tom already prepared statements and immediately called for a press conference and briefed Sharpay on what she should say. She should be calm – firm on her innocence – but not exploding in anger or swearing revenge. It worked perfectly. Sharpay did a few interviews after that and she invited Tom back to Albuquerque. He said yes.

Ryan now watched Tom as he took out his own bag and handed it to an assistant thanking him gracefully. He had wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes behind stylish rimless glasses. He wore a three-piece suit and looked very sharp. Kelsi thought Sharpay's agent looked more like a lawyer than a manager. Tom halted in front of them.

"Sharpay, are you okay? Are you all ready to go?" his smooth baritone voice conveyed deep concern not just for Sharpay but for all of them. The three nodded and proceeded to board the plane.

When everyone was strapped in, the Gulfstream started to taxi and it eventually took off. The pilot announced that it would be in Albuquerque in four hours. The seatbelt sign was turned off and everyone went about their business. Ryan and Kelsi decided to go to the bedroom to nap while Tom and Sharpay started talking about the impending case against Lizzie Van Buren.

An hour after take-off, the pilot announced that everybody should be back in their seats and strapped in. They were going to make an emergency landing. A technical difficulty occurred in the plane and the pilot would rather check it out than risk the lives of everybody.

Ryan and Kelsi reluctantly went back and Sharpay looked very irritated. Tom looked on calmly – as if this kind of thing happened every day. The plane landed and taxied to a hangar. When it came to a full stop, a crackle was heard and the pilot announced:

"Welcome to Memphis, Tennessee."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I'd like to dedicate this to my Beta, Anne Belle. You've always been so supportive of me :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Days in Memphis**

**Chapter 1**

_**Out for Dinner**_

The Hellcats were hooting and laughing nonstop as they played _Spin the Bottle_. They weren't slacking off, per se, but Vanessa Lodge, the head coach gave them an early night off as a treat because they performed their routine for the semi-finals perfectly countless times during practice. So they were now playing _Spin the Bottle _where the bottle was currently slowing down towards Savannah Monroe, captain of the Hellcats.

Everyone went wild with excitement. The rule of the game was simple: if the mouth of the bottle stopped in front of anybody, they had a choice of truth or dare. The question for truth can be asked by any one person as well as the dare can be given by any one person.

When the bottle stopped in front of Savannah, the Hellcats became very intrigued. Born and raised in a very strict Catholic family, Savannah still had a few qualms about going all liberal but as the optimistic and peppy captain of the Hellcats, they respected her and followed her because she was intensely dedicated to the team.

"So what will it be Savannah? Truth… or dare?" Alice Verdura, co-captain of the Hellcats, asked.

"Uhm…" Savannah shook her head while the others cajoled her into picking truth, so she said,

"Dare." Everyone hooted some more and applauded. Marti, who was Savannah's roommate and new best friend, nudged Savannah on the shoulder.

"Alright," Alice grinned mischievously and looked up, pretending to think.

"Hey – nothing that'll kill the mood, 'aright?" Lewis Flynn, one of the Hellcats' base, said to Alice.

"It's not like I'll dare her to give a lap dance or something," Alice retorted looking a bit miffed.

"So Savannah, I dare you to… dye your hair blonde." A silence fell among the Hellcats before everyone started laughing. Savannah just stared at Alice while running a hand through her long brown hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" she asked, wondering why Alice dared her to dye it blonde.

"Well – Lewis said nothing that will kill the mood so…" she left the statement hanging.

"So Alice gave you something..._small_." Marti finished and everyone laughed again. The door of the dorm opened and everyone glanced as Dan Patch, Savannah's boyfriend and Marti's best friend came in.

"What'd I miss?" he asked when he saw that everyone was there. He grabbed a chair and sat beside Savannah, kissing her cheek as a greeting.

"Your girlfriend's turning blonde." Alice informed him and Dan looked at Savannah disbelievingly.

"I can't imagine you blonde," he said. Savannah giggled and put a hand around his neck.

"Well you'll be able to, tomorrow," she said and leaned in for a kiss. The Hellcats continued their game after that while Savannah, who had a penchant for planning ahead, called the salon to schedule an appointment.

**\m/**

"Three days?" the pilot cringed.

"The jet will take _**three days **_to be fixed?"

Ryan and Kelsi hardly cringed. They were used to Sharpay's tantrums when things don't go her way. Tom the manager was on his cell phone, far away from them, but the reach of his client's voice was limitless.

"But Ms. Evans – there is a problem with the turbines and possibly the control box. I'd rather be sure than end up killing you all." Robert McAdoo, the pilot explained.

"Fine!" Sharpay threw up her hands in frustration and then glanced at Tom, then at Ryan.

"Ry, do you think we can…?"

"Take an alternative route to Albuquerque. I don't think so." Tom, the manager, said in his deep baritone materializing behind Sharpay.

"But what about the lawsuit?" she asked him hysterically.

"That's filed already. Albuquerque will wait for you to go home, don't worry," he explained and looked off into the distance. An SUV was rolling towards them.

"What's that?" Kelsi asked looking towards the car. Tom was telling McAdoo to get their luggage.

"That, Ms. Nielsen, is our ride to the Peabody Hotel where we could lay low for the three days that we're staying here." Tom answered her. Ryan almost applauded; he was as efficient as Mr. Fulton back in Lava Springs. Sharpay eyed the SUV and sighed in defeat.

"Hey, since we're here, maybe we can look around the place." Ryan told her, trying to calm her down.

"What's to do in Memphis?" his twin sister asked exasperated.

"A lot – since we have three days," he said unfazed.

The four of them climbed in with Tom in front with the driver and the three at the back. It was a silent ride to the Peabody Hotel. When they arrived, three bellboys were waiting to take their luggage away where Tom hired three rooms; one for Ryan and Kelsi, the other for him and the last for Sharpay. The four followed the bellboys to the elevator and went to their assigned rooms on the tenth floor. Their assigned rooms turned out to be three Celebrity Suites and Kelsi couldn't help but think how much money was being spent just for three days in Memphis – where they were not really supposed to be vacationing. In the privacy of her and Ryan's suite, she told him she wanted to talk to him.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked in a timid voice, eyeing warily the Cola her boyfriend handed to her from the wet bar.

"What is?" Ryan asked. Growing up in luxury, Ryan had no problem spending so much money on a hotel suite like this. In fact, during vacations when the Evans' would go travelling, they would usually reserve three hotel suites – one for the Evans' couple, and a suite each for the children.

"I would have been okay in a standard room." Kelsi told him. Growing up in a middle class family, she couldn't fathom – and didn't want to fathom – the price of this suite if only for a night. Her parents always told her to spend wisely and she had to bite her tongue when she wants to protest whenever she goes with the Evans and see them spend so much.

"Oh… yeah but you know Mom. She wouldn't want that." Ryan shrugged hoping his girlfriend would understand. Darby Evans would go mad knowing her children didn't get the best, even if it's just a hotel room. Kelsi sighed and tried to enjoy the view. She couldn't, still, since she was too worried for Sharpay.

"We should go check on Shar… just to see if she's okay." Kelsi put down the half-finished Cola and went out. Ryan followed her down the corridor to Sharpay's suite. He watched Kelsi knock cautiously on the door. It opened and Sharpay looked at them, one perfect eyebrow raised, a manicured hand on her hip the other holding the door open halfway.

"Let's go out! C'mon Shar – the SUV will take us to a shopping district and we can end the night on Beale St. – listenin' to the blues." Ryan told his sister cheerily hoping she would say yes. Kelsi smiled and nodded beside him. Sharpay just looked at the two of them before her lips curved into a tired smile.

"You'll never give up on me, will you, big brother?" Sharpay asked looking at Ryan.

"Never lil' sis'" he answered with a smile. Sharpay ushered them in and told them to wait while she had a change of clothes. Another knock on the door was heard and Kelsi opened it to reveal Tom McKay.

"A night out in town?" he asked, looking out the window and upon seeing the afternoon sky, shrugged.

"You're not gonna forbid us, are you?" Ryan asked.

"No, but I'd want you to be careful. The paparazzi hasn't gotten wind of your whereabouts and let me just warn you that there are a really sleazy bunch out there who'd go to great lengths for a story – exclusive or candid." Tom answered, efficiently, as usual. He glanced at his watch.

"I hate to be the parent here but," he took out his phone, "It's already two in the afternoon. We could all have a late lunch and then you three can be on your way. Just be sure to be back by eleven."

Sharpay heard the entire conversation and laughed to herself. Tom was such a dear, she thought fondly, while she looked for something cute to wear. Her eyes settled on a knee-length flowery printed sundress and a pair of Jimmy Choo wedges. She put on light make-up, grabbed her handbag and went out of the bedroom to the reception area of her suite where the others were waiting.

"Lunch," her manager announced with a clap.

**\m/**

Meanwhile, Savannah stood in front of her closet in Cheertown, looking at two dresses. One was flowery printed while the other was a red-orange piece. She glanced at the Jimmy Choo wedges her sister Charlotte, gave her for Christmas and now couldn't decide which dress to pair it with. She had an appointment at three at the salon and she still didn't know what to wear; it was already a half hour past two. Marti came in and took off her boots before jumping on her bed. Savannah's roommate told her about a research paper she was halfway done with and was sapping her energy because it needed a lot of resources.

"Marti, which dress should I pick?" Marti sleepily looked at each dress – they were both pretty.

"Are you going on a date with Dan?" she asked in a hazy voice.

"No, but I'm going to the parlor to dye my hair blonde," came the answer. Marti started to laugh.

"What?" the captain asked clearly confused.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with it!" she said.

"Well, a dare _is _a dare, Marti. Just because you won't go through with yours doesn't mean I won't go through with mine." Savannah declared and her roommate shook her head.

"You win Savannah. Oh this paper is killing me! I need to take a break…" Marti moaned into her pillow.

"Come with me then," Savannah said after deciding to wear the flowery printed sundress, "We'll go to the salon and meet up with the other Hellcats and Dan on Beale St."

"What're we going to do on Beale St.?"

"Dinner… to celebrate my blondness."

Marti nodded, "Deal."

Savannah and Marti walked out of their rooms to see the entire Hellcats team all dressed and ready to go. Their captain was going to dye her brown hair blonde and they all wanted to see how she would look. Dan Patch hurried towards his girlfriend, looking very amused.

"You have a huge support group." Dan Patch said when everyone headed towards the door looking forward to a fun day out.

"I know it's having the adverse effect." Savannah muttered. Her boyfriend chuckled and led her to his truck. He waved at the other Hellcats.

"See y'all when we get there!" he called and the Hellcats whooped in agreement. He climbed in the truck to find Savannah mock glaring at him.

"What was that about?" she laughed. Dan just kissed her and backed out of the parking space.

As agreed, the Hellcats showed up at the salon to see Savannah being whisked away by a hairdresser. Knowing they all wouldn't fit in the tiny salon and sit still for around two hours, they all went their separate ways agreeing to meet up afterwards in Beale Street.

Around eight in the evening, Beale St. had come to life and Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi walked its length in awe. The bags Sharpay had been toting were all now tucked in the back of the SUV. She was now done with her shopping mania and was hungry for something to eat. Ryan suggested ribs.

"Do you know how much carbs and fat is there in one whole rack?" Sharpay complained.

"Do you know that you are in the South and it's what they're famous for?" Kelsi retorted already thinking of ribs, fries and cornbread. A perfect way to end the evening; who cares about carbs?

"Yeah! C'mon Sharpay, I know you want to…" Ryan teased in a sing-song voice.

"What am I thinking? Of course I'd want some ribs!" Sharpay exclaimed, caving in to the craving.

"What's a good place to have ribs at?" Ryan asked the two entering a shop called A. Schwab's. The three looked around for a bit until Ryan repeated his question. This time, the man at the counter, whose tag identified him as Elliot Schwab answered,

"A hundred thirty-eight Beale – Blues City Café – best ribs in town." Elliot smiled.

"Thanks!" Kelsi called out gratefully as the three went on their way. The café was at the end of the street and its neon sign proclaimed that they had found the right place.

The place was packed when they entered and most of the space was taken up by a bunch of college students at the far end. Ryan picked a booth in the corner while Kelsi ordered each of them ribs. Sharpay sat opposite her brother and took out her iPhone. She began texting and calling up friends while Kelsi sidled into the spot beside Ryan. The ribs came and all three started eating. Halfway through their meal, a loud whooping came from the table of college students. Kelsi glanced to see an almost look-alike of Sharpay enter with a tall blond hottie. She nearly choked on the rib she was eating.

"Oh my God I wish you could've seen _her_," she whispered to Sharpay.

"Who?" but Kelsi shook her head.

"That blonde over there," she muttered and Ryan looked at the direction of Savannah Monroe.

"You never told me you like girls," he joked and Kelsi shook her head again.

"That blonde looks almost like Sharpay," she said and this time the twins glanced at her. With her back turned to the trio, there was no mistaking the hair-color, the length, and the outfit.

"Oh my, from the back." Ryan agreed. A little while later, as she headed back from the comfort room, he saw her face. She did look exactly like his sister. He tried not to stare.

"Didn't I tell you?" Kelsi said smugly when Ryan turned back to them.

"Why am I the only one who hasn't seen her?" Sharpay whispered annoyed that she was the odd one out. If someone looked like her then she wanted to see – even meet this person. But she hadn't had the chance because exactly at that moment, a bunch of men and women with cameras all walked towards the booth where Sharpay had been staying.

"Hey! What're y'all doing?" the manager yelled and Ryan looked up in time to see the paparazzi raise their cameras. He put down some change and dragged his sister and girlfriend towards a backdoor he was hoping he could find. The manager, sensing that the paparazzi were unwelcome, tried to shove them out the door but one thing led to another and suddenly chaos ensued.

Patrons and paparazzi started to clash and everyone was on their feet. Dan Patch, Lewis and the other male members of the Hellcats tried to push through to make a way out to the front. Marti held Savannah close and held her firmly through the crowd but a fat paparazzo landed in between them and Marti couldn't see Savannah anywhere.

At the other end of the café, Ryan and Kelsi realized that Sharpay was nowhere in sight. He cursed himself for losing track of her but was greatly relieved to find her staggering towards the counters. Kelsi grabbed her arm and Ryan pushed the backdoor where they all headed out. Sharpay looked downright dizzy and Lou, the driver of the SUV arrived at the end of the alley and took all three back to the Peabody Hotel.

The Hellcats were able to escape the pandemonium raging inside the café. Alice did a headcount while Marti tried to revive Savannah who seemed to have fainted. Dan looked at them both worriedly and took over for Marti, carrying his girlfriend to his truck. Everybody headed back to Cheertown.

Tom McKay watched as a reporter recalled the story of a brawl in the Blues City Café. Paparazzi were looking for somebody named Sharpay Evans because of her history with…blah…blah…blah. He stroked his chin waiting for his phone to vibrate. When it did, he read the text message and cursed. _They get sleazier day by day_, he thought. He'd have to issue a press conference tomorrow, when Sharpay is alright, and in the meantime have her phone on lockdown. Tom didn't know what a GPS would look like and he didn't want to tinker with the iPhone. It would be evidence, once they get back to Albuquerque.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I just noticed how much hooting and whooping the Hellcats did...LOL Anyway, if any part of this chapter suddenly becomes downright improbable to happen in reality, please remember that there's no such thing in the fictional realm. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Days in Memphis**

**Chapter 2**

_**The Morning After**_

"_Savannah," she said sternly, "It's seven in the morning, we still have a routine to practice and the team needs you." Sharpay raised an eyebrow and that's when she noticed the blue and gold cheerleading uniform._

"_Oh no…" she mumbled falling back onto the bed as the memories came back…_

**\m/**

Marti Perkins stared at her captain, her green eyes wide in shock. Savannah Alison Monroe never groaned and fell back on the bed at the mention of the word 'practice'. In fact, it was usually the other way around – with Savannah scolding Marti and Marti falling back on the bed at seven in the morning.

_Is she drunk? Don't think so…_ Marti thought to herself as she briskly walked to the side of the bed to help her friend.

It had been a strange night. The Hellcats were having dinner and all of a sudden reporters came in looking for someone and then a brawl started and everything became a blur. All Marti remembered was helping Dan Patch who was carrying Savannah to his truck. She seemed to have fainted and had been unconscious the whole night. Now as she helped the unresponsive blond, Marti couldn't help but wonder if anything else was wrong. Savannah was moving at a sluggish pace and she looked lost inside their dorm room.

"Savannah what - Alice." Marti was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. The knob turned and Alice Verdura, Savannah's second-in-command, stood at the doorway looking impatient.

"Why so slow all of a sudden… _captain_?" Alice asked acerbically raising an eyebrow, her hands on her hips. Sharpay looked at the dark-skinned girl and also raised her eyebrow. Nobody outshines the Ice Queen!

"Excuse me?" Sharpay snapped in a very sharp, very Sharpay-ish tone. The two girls were taken aback. Apparently, the other girl whom they called Savannah never talked to either of them that way. Marti was first to recover, she went to Savannah's closet to grab her uniform while Alice stood at the doorway staring intently at Savannah, or rather, Sharpay.

"I don't know why you're being this catty but if you don't wear this now and grab your things, Vanessa will personally come down here to bite our heads off." Marti said shoving the outfit in Sharpay's unmoving hands. Alice finally stopped staring and she looked more alert, looking importantly at Marti.

"Marti and I will go ahead, we'll just tell Vanessa you're on your way… _captain_." Sharpay was very irritated by the time Alice closed the door.

"Who _is _Savannah anyway?" she mumbled to herself and remembered the cheerleading uniform she was holding and held it up to her eyes, scrutinizing it.

"And I'm supposed to wear _this_!" she gasped. She wasn't Savannah and the idea of wearing someone else's clothes – or uniform – was irrevocably disgusting for her. But she had no choice; _Vanessa_ didn't sound like the name of a fellow classmate.

So Sharpay didn't have a choice but to dress-up as a Hellcat. When she finished, she checked herself out in the mirror and smiled. The uniform fit her well and for a moment, Sharpay imagined herself as a cheerleader in East High. Maybe things would have been different, maybe Troy would have looked at her in another way. Speaking of Troy, Sharpay remembered the suggestive text he sent her last night. Her reverie was broken by Marti rushing into their room. She looked impatiently at Sharpay, throwing a duffel bag at her and dragging her out of the dorm room. Left with no choice, Sharpay let her be dragged to the gym – which, she realized, she wouldn't be able to find on her own anyway.

The two arrived and Sharpay was unceremoniously thrust in front of the college kids she saw at the restaurant last night. She studied them quietly and they did the same, but they seemed to be expecting more. Sharpay noticed Alice rolling her eyes and going over to a stationary bike. Marti looked at her worriedly. In the midst of the awkward silence, Sharpay heard a door being opened and instinctively looked at the sound of the noise. She saw a slender African-American walking towards them looking pointedly at her. _This must be Vanessa_, Sharpay thought and she was right in thinking that the person was no classmate. She was the coach.

"Savannah, you're forty-five minutes late and you're staring at your team like a lost puppy. Semi-finals is coming up in two days and we could not afford a breakdown of any sort." Vanessa told her captain sternly. Sharpay gulped and took a deep breath. It's now or never: time to put her acting skills to the test.

"I'm sorry, erm, Vanessa." Sharpay told her 'coach', looked at the Hellcats and plastered a big smile.

"Let's go Hellcats!" she cheered clapping her hands together. Everyone started getting into position looking mightily relieved that their captain was once again, in positive control.

"Now that's the attitude." Vanessa nodded approvingly at Sharpay. Then it occurred to her, _how the hell will I be able to pull off the routine? _

Without knowing what else to do, Sharpay let her knees give away and she fell to the floor – a perfect feint of a faint. She smiled inwardly as she heard the worried voices and felt a pair of strong arms carrying her back to the dorm room. Sharpay felt that it was the best she could do in her situation until she could find a cellphone and get back to the Peabody Hotel.

**\m/**

_Meanwhile…_

Tom McKay had everything arranged. When Sharpay wakes up, she would freshen up, eat lunch and have a press conference explaining the ordeal she went through. The press conference would incite animosity towards Lizzie Van Buren and her dirty antics, hopefully. Tom isn't so fond of the woman himself but in order for the tactic to work, his client should be well-prepped. There was a knock on the door and Tom opened it to find Ryan Evans looking at him, a relieved smile on his face.

"Sharpay's awake. She's starting to get up now." Ryan told Tom and the two of them hurried back to Sharpay's suite. Kelsi opened the door and ushered them inside hurriedly closing it. Her expression didn't match the one on her boyfriend's face and she paced anxiously around the room.

"Is there a problem?" Tom asked, sitting down on a settee.

"Yes – a very big problem." Kelsi's voice sounded hoarse with panic and she looked helplessly at Ryan.

"Please calm down and tell us all about it," the calmness in Tom's voice was soothing and unnerving at the same time. Kelsi ran a hand through her hair looking flustered.

"Well, see… last night, we went to eat ribs and, and we saw this girl. She looked so much like Sharpay and then when…when the paparazzi came we grabbed Sharpay – or who we thought was her – and rushed back to the hotel. But today, today she woke up and she didn't recognize me when you left!" Kelsi explained looking at Ryan.

"When I left?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, when she was just starting to move…then when she saw me she just freaked out! She locked herself in the bathroom and she won't come out. I think…she doesn't remember us or something…" Kelsi was now wringing her hands tearfully. Ryan ran to comfort her and Tom went straight to the bathroom door. It was indeed locked but he knocked on it gently, pressing his ear against the wood.

Savannah Monroe heard the knocking but she didn't want to open the door. This was by far, the worst thing that has ever happened to her. She woke up in a strange hotel room, realized that she has been watched over by a complete stranger and now there were around three people talking about her outside – one of them now trying to coax her out of her hiding place.

"Sharpay, darling, you have to come out of there." Savannah heard the most soothing baritone coming from the other side and she was seriously tempted to open the door.

"We're all worried for you. Come out now darling…" the voice was hypnotic and Savannah got up to turn the doorknob when it dawned on her: he called her 'Sharpay'. Who is Sharpay? Savannah yanked open the door and stared at the three people inside the suite.

"Sharpay! Oh thank God you're alright! I didn't want to call Mom and Dad with the news that you lost your memory…they'll be so worried!" the handsome blond teenager went over and wrapped Savannah in a warm hug. The problem was, she wasn't who they all claimed that she was.

"You're not Sharpay?" the brunette with glasses asked her looking confused. She was, Savannah remembered, the one who watched over her as she slept. Savannah also realized that she must've said her thoughts aloud – based from the very stunned looks she received.

"Well, if you are not Sharpay, then who are you?" Ryan questioned her, looking angry as he stepped back from her the way you'd step back from walking into an angry, hissing cobra, that the look-alike he and Kelsi saw last night was now the one standing in his twin sister's place.

"I'm Savannah Monroe, a student and cheerleading captain at Lancer University." Savannah told him with as much dignity as she could muster. She became upset at his sudden change of attitude and felt the tears prickling in the corner of her eyes but she held them back.

"Oh wait – so we actually grabbed the wrong person!" Kelsi looked uncharacteristically happy and relieved at the news she hugged Savannah tightly.

"That's wonderful news but I'm afraid it still presents a problem." Tom explained to the three teenagers. Ryan and Kelsi both grimaced at this news while Savannah looked utterly confused.

"Problem? What problem? Am I a problem?" she stuttered taking a step back towards the safety of the bathroom.

"Yes, and no." Tom answered, "Yes, because you are not the _real _Sharpay – who, by the way is supposed to have a press conference this afternoon – and no, because since _you _look like the _real _Sharpay then perhaps we can pull this off."

"I'm starting to have negative thoughts about this whole 'Sharpay' situation thing and I should really think positive…because that is who I am!" Savannah started fanning herself frantically, panic evident in her voice and pose.

"Yep, I think we can pull this off." Ryan nodded smugly, crossing his arms over his chest, "Just keep piling in the 'negative' stuff and pretty soon Ms. Positive can pass for Sharpay because now…" Ryan, Kelsi and Tom all glanced back at the somewhat hyperventilating, panicking Savannah, "She _is_ becoming Sharpay."

**\m/**

Back in Cheertown, in the safety of the dorm room, Sharpay pretended to sleep until she felt that everyone had left her alone. Then she sat up. _This has got to be a dream_, she thought willing herself to believe that the scene in front of her would change and she would once again see the beloved faces of her brother, her friend and her agent. But she was still in Cheertown, still in the cheerleading uniform, still in the middle of this huge messy situation she had no way of solving unless…

"How could I have been so stupid? I have my iPhone." Sharpay mumbled looking around but finding no touchscreen phone nearby. She checked every bag in the room – including her roommate's (Marti forgive her) – but there was no sign of her phone anywhere. Sharpay was looking through Marti's backpack when a small cough caused her to turn around in haste and slip. Down she went on the wooden floor as Alice casually walked towards her, a look of contemptuous curiosity and amusement on her face. She raised an eyebrow along with her smirk – a trademark expression – and placed both hands on her hips. If Sharpay hadn't been caught rummaging through another person's stuff she could have done a thing or two to Alice, whom she now considers a nemesis.

"Tut…tut…tut…I don't think daring the captain to change her hair color meant that the captain should also change her goody-two-shoes, I can't do no wrong, think positive attitude too." Alice purred in a sarcastic and mocking sing-song voice. Sharpay wanted to puke on Alice's shoes and at the same time slap her but she had a problem doing both simultaneously; so she settled with a comeback.

"Well tut my ass bitch because I'm no saint and my hair is _certainly_ not dyed." Sharpay purred with equal venom eliciting a response in the form of Alice's eyes widening in pure shock.

"Now, if you're done filtering the air I breathe from your agape mouth – which I don't really need – then maybe you can lead me to the nearest phone booth so I can get out of this place." Sharpay snapped, pleased with the fact that she can still be the Ice Queen when she pleases to be.

"First of all, I am nobody's humidifier and secondly, I am not your lap dog." Alice snarled at Sharpay once she recovered and met the other girl's fierce gaze. _Maybe_, Alice thought, _she could be my best friend…in another life_. "But what's this fuss about a phone booth?"

"Can you still not tell that I am not this 'Savannah' person everyone thinks I am?" Sharpay nearly shrieked, her fingers making quotation marks at her supposed identity but she knew she had to calm down. Blowing her anonymity by impersonating another person might create more unwanted problems.

"Geez, between perky Savannah and _you_ – I'd pick Savannah." Alice remarked looking at the door to see if their conversation, if you call it that, had aroused suspicion. Seeing that nobody was curious enough to check up on them, she turned back to Sharpay.

"Okay…you…?"

"Its Sharpay."

"Isn't that the name of a dog?" at this, Sharpay's eyes burned with a ferocity that put everyone in East High in their place; everyone except those who chose to stand up to her – which included Troy – whom, until their graduation, had not been siding with her.

"Okay, I recant my previous statement." Alice said after seeing The Gaze, "Look I'm going to help you, but you need to help me too."

"What's in it for me?" Sharpay asked.

"You go back to…wherever and the real Savannah gets back here. I don't think another fainting scene would convince the other Hellcats of your credibility both as captain and as Savannah." Alice explained.

"Sounds like a good plan, and a simple one at that. I know which hotel I'm supposed to be staying at and if I am not mistaken, your captain is now in my place. I'm not even going to be staying here for another day or so. It will be a simple switch." Sharpay smiled.

Little did Sharpay Evans know that those six words she last uttered before following Alice Verdura out the door would be something she would come to regret during the duration of her stay in Memphis. For she didn't know, and had no way of knowing, that during her whole conversation with Alice, paparazzi raided the Peabody Hotel looking for Sharpay Evans. Tom McKay, efficient as usual, whisked them away through the hotel's kitchen backdoors to the Carmichael Hotel. The real Savannah Monroe had no choice but to stay with them and postpone the initial plan of going back to Lancer and looking for the actress whose identity she had assumed.

"How am I going to go back to Cheertown now? Semi-finals is in two days and I have to be the one who boards that bus with the team." Savannah was becoming very distressed by the minute. First, she couldn't make any calls; second, from what she had observed, this Sharpay Evans lived a life of freedom and luxury that had never been within Savannah's grasp; and third, she was supposed to assume that kind of identity.

"Cheertown?" Ryan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes, I am a cheerleader. I have a cheerleading scholarship in Lancer University." Savannah explained.

"You're kidding…right?" Ryan snorted, "I can't imagine my sister cheering for anyone but herself, let alone take a scholarship for it!"

"Isn't that a bit mean? Even if the person isn't here, it's not nice to talk about them in that way." Savannah rebuked Ryan who immediately stopped laughing.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'm used to talking this way to my sister. She won't really be offended if I told her that…she's vain that way." Ryan explained with a small smile.

Savannah found another problem, "What do you mean vain? I mean, if worse comes to worse, I wouldn't know how to impersonate her."

"Look, you don't have to. I know we'll have the…"

At that moment, Tom chose to step in and announce that Sharpay could not be found in Cheertown. She wasn't in the dorm, the bar, the gym nor was she in any other place at Lancer University.

"They don't know where she is." Tom said looking stoic. Ryan glanced at Savannah and grabbed her hand. Savannah turned to him with pleading eyes.

"Hey, remember when you told me that you have a 'think positive' attitude?" he asked. Savannah merely nodded.

"I guess you need to do that now."

"But…but…why?"

"Because you have a press conference in three hours and you have to learn how to impersonate Sharpay by then." Tom answered for Ryan before calmly walking away.

* * *

_**A/N: **I know, I know - I haven't updated this fic in a long time. Bad me. But I hope this chapter makes up for all of it. It's actually a very short fic and I planned on ending it sooner but days and months passed before I found the inspiration to write again - thank you, _**ceruleanblues**_, for the inspiration - and now I'm starting on the chapter after this one so I could update at once. _


End file.
